Dance Another Day
by Miki Naomi
Summary: Kaori moves back to Japan to visit an old friend. One-shot! Tadasexoc


(This is after the graduate into middle school. Song is Dance Another Day from Mew Mew Power)

_I remember when,_  
_your smile just enough,_

Kaori was walking down the street after getting out of the plane, taking her things to her new house and heading out. She wanted to see her best friend she never wanted to saw good-bye to, Tadase Hotori. As she was walking down three 'chibi's' came out of her pocket. They all were different, one had pink hair, another blue and the last black. The pink haired one was wearing a hot pink princess like long dress with her hair in a bun. The blue haired one wore a light blue chinese style dress with dark blue pants and black flats with her hair in two buns. The black one was wearing a dark version of the elemetary school outfit with her hair down just like her master's only she had wolf ears and tail. Kaori had black and dark green hair with it long in the front and short in the back with the green at the back. She had purple eyes and wore a black button-up blouse with white shirt underneath and dark red skirt and white belt. She had long black boots and a skull hair-clip. She had a smile on her face walking to the one place she knew best.

When they were younger she would always show him her dance for her upcoming resital, al the time. When she was with Tadase, Ikuto, and Utau, she would dance with Tadase as Utau sang and Ikuto played his violin.

_things were simple then,_  
_you were not so tough._

The black haired one tugged on her shirt and said, "Kaori-chan, are we going to visit someone?" Kaori nodded. Kuro(Black), the last born never knew Tadase, only the pink and blue one, named Momo(Pink) and Ao(Blue), knew him and his chara, Kiseki. "Yes, Kuro. We are going to visit a long time friend." Kaori said. When she left it was summer vacation and her mother had cancer(Don't care which one, you decide.) and since her father died when she was two, they went to her grandmother's home, in England. She was away longer than she thought, three years. In that time she got a new personality but still had Momo and Ao. She became more distant and soon Kuro was born.

She lost contact with all of her friends and never told them she was coming. About two years ago she saw Nadeshiko, who talk her she was really a he named Nagihiko. He told her how a new girl came and she had three shugo charas. Kaori thought she took Tadase's heart the way Nagi was putting it. That's when she lost contact. Since she was seven she had been in love with Tadase and she didn't want to hear about it.

_I miss the times when you would say,_  
_come on and dance another day._

Walking in front of a large house, she sighed. "You came back to see him, right?" Momo asked. Kaori nodded. "Then ring the door bell." As that was being said, Ao rang the door bell. Kaori was never this shy, she never really said much, but she was never shy. She heard foot steps on the other side of the door do she looked down and a second later the door opened to reveal a tall blond haired and red eyed boy. She heard him gasp at her. This was expected though.

"K-kaori-ch-chan?"  
She looked up and smiled. "Long time no see, Tadase-kun." Kuro knew it took her a lot of courage to saw just that. They were just staring at each other for a while then Tadase grabbed her and put her in a big hug. "I've missed you Kaori-chan." Still surprized by the hug, Momo and Ao tugged on her hair, which made her come back to the world and she hug Tadase back. "I-i've missed you too." They let go of each other and Tadase asked her to come in. "Everyone is here so if you want to meet them-" Kaori nodded. "Sure."

_If you could trust yourself to see,_

They walked over to the garden they use to play in. There she saw a girl with pink hair, a girl with long blond hair, a boy with dark green hair Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai, what looked like an older version of Utau. (I didnt say Ikuto cause he aint here, he likes to travel now.)

_and if you could give yourself,_  
_some room to run free,_

"Everyone, this is Kaori Michiko-chan. Kaori-chan this is Amu Hinamori-chan, Rima Mashiro-san, Kairi Sanjou-kun, Nagihiko Fujisaki-kun and you remember Yaya, Kukai and Utau." Kaori nodded. "Yes and I also remember Nagi-kun." Everyone but Nagihiko was shocked. "You meet Fujisaki-kun before?" They both nodded. "Yes, I saw that Nadeshiko was in England when I was there and meet Nagi-kun."

_for the moment,_  
_Remember when,_

"Wait!" Yaya screamed. "I remember you, Kaori-nii-chan!" Yaya glomped (:D) Kaori. Everyone sweat dropped.(:D) Amu, who was first to recover, said. "Nice to meet you, Kaori-chan." Kaori nodded again and her chara's came out and everyone looked surprized. She realized they must have them too. "Oh, they are Momo, Ao and Kuro." As they were said they each bowed. Then a big group of charas came out. Now it was Kaori's turn to be surprized. "Hi, I'm Ran, Amu-chan's shugo chara." Motioning to three charas behind her. "This is Miki, Su and Dia. They are also Amu-chan's." A small pink cheerleader said. The blue one Miki nodded, Su, the green one smiled and waved and Dia, the yellow one did the same as Su. "Yo, I'm Rhythm and you remember Temari(Everyone knows about Nade and Nagi are the same person.)" They all introduce themselfs as Kusukusu, Il and El. and Masashi. We already knew everyone else but not Kuro so Pepe, Daichi, Temari and Kiseki introduced themself.

_I know that you would come back again._

Hours went by and everyone but Kaori and Tadase had left. The were walking to the front door still talking about what they have been doing the past years. Kaori stepped outside and turned to Tadase. "Well, I guess it was a good thing to come back. I got to see and meet everyone." Tadase nodded. "So, you are staying here." "Yes, I'm not going anywhere. Promise." Tadase took a step closer and grabbed Kaori's hands. "Good. I wouldn't like it if you left again, Kaori-chan." He leaned closer and put his lips to her's. She was shocked but still kissed back. She was just happy to know that no one took her place.

_If you could trust yourself to see,_  
_and if you could give yourself,_  
_some room to run free,_  
_for the moment,_  
_Remember when,_  
_I know that you would come back again._


End file.
